legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/Iron Patriot
Description Norman Osborn is one of the biggest assholes and possibly the most evil villain of all of Marvel. He's done many terrible things, but not close as other big time villains in the Multi-Universe. He is imprisoned in an asylum after the avengers defeated him and his dark avengers group, but not until his prison was being underattack by The Murderistic League group which consisted of being led by commanders Aldrich Killian and John White were sent by their master Johan Liebert to help make Norman Osborn have an early release from his confinement. The two teams had consisted of the infiltration team which had Hunk, Rosso The Crimson, Berserker Predator, and Firebrand with Killian leading them for sabotage and rescue missions. The second group is the diversion team Slur, Thanatos, Janemba, Marx, and Abrakadaver led by John White to hold off against any reinforcements sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. . By the time S.H.I.E,L.D. had arrive their prisoner had escaped with the extremis virus implanted by Aldrich Killian into the security system that left it defenseless and erased all evidence of The Murderistic Leagues existence recorded into their security system. Upon arriving back to the lair, Norman Osborn asks "Who is the man in charge here? I demand to know, why the hell, I was brought here?!" He had an answer when a shadow came out revealing himself as Johan Liebert as the man speaks to the confused psychopath. "That would be me, my friend. You see, I have great use for your talents and would be a great honor, if you joined us, The Murderistic League, a group that acts on violent impulse to kill every sentient lifeform upon the Multi-Universe, so we would become the dominant evil villain group and the very last one left." Norman Osborn grinned evily as he laughed insanely like his Green Goblin side, only ceasing when he stops his celebration and says in agreement to joining him. "We'll be throwing one hell of a blood shedded party with this kind of team!" As Norman carries on Johan Liebert's evil plans, his mind will start being trapped between light (The Iron Patriot) and darkness (The Green Goblin). He will be struggling between these two personalities and whoever becomes the most dominant one stays forever on either the side of good or evil. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Complete Monsters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Masked Characters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Scientists Category:Sociopaths Category:Hypocrites Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mutants Category:Tricksters Category:Fearmongers Category:Psychopath Category:Egomaniacs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Torturers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Slanderers Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Archenemies Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Flyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Business Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Red Heads Category:Theives Category:Kidnappers Category:Vigilante Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Major Members of The Murderisitc League